


Уединение

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Траун уделяет время себе.





	Уединение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557086) by [dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree). 



Глаза следуют за кривыми мазков, пальцы пляшут опасно близко к холсту - почти настолько, чтоб чувствовать кожей гладкость масляных красок, но всё же достаточно далеко, чтобы не нанести картине вреда. Дыхание медленно и размеренно, свет в зале тускл, а воздух прохладен. Сказать, что он доволен, значит преуменьшить — это время принадлежит ему, оно — его пространство мысли без помех. 

Или было бы таковым, если б комм, который он с полным умыслом игнорировал, просто заткнулся. Траун, вздохнув, отступил от картины. Может быть, в другой раз. Долг зовёт.


End file.
